A Genius's Worry
by Ange Noir
Summary: Fuji couldn't care less about Mizuki. Really he couldn't. But when St. Rudolph's Manager stopped calling him he couldn't help but feel the loss. And what does he have to talk with his sister about? FujixMizuki, YumikoxMizuki New Chapter up!
1. Plaything

Ange: Due to the suddenly lack of FujixMizuki (beats thrill and texufuji anyday imo), I decided to write this fic. It's going to be a multi-chap drabble length. This way it won't be a prob to update fairly often. This will be my celebration of finishing my Japanese oral (which I should be going over right now)

**Disclaimer: **Finals dies

* * *

A Genius's Worry

Worry 1: Plaything

* * *

Riiiiiiiiiing

-

Riiiiiiiiiiing

-

"Hello," Shusuke said pleasantly into the phone.

-

"Ah Fuji, this is Mizuki" his caller introduced while twirling his hair on the end of the line.

-

"Wrong number," Shusuke informed him before abruptly hanging up the phone.

-

Beeeeep

-

Beeeeep

-

Beeeeep

-

"Fufufu…"

-

"What's so funny Mizuki sempai?" Yuuta asked as he came up to the chuckling third year.

-

"Ah Yuuta," Mizuki greeted while ignoring his question, "I think it's time for some tennis training."

-

"Eh…now?!" Yuuta exclaimed as he was dragged towards the training rooms by the forceful Mizuki.

-

"No time like the present. You do want to beat your brother don't you?" Disregarding the younger boy's complaints he pushed him towards the tennis courts, aiming to vent his frustrations on the younger Fuji brother.

-

Seigaku's tensai may be neglecting him but that will soon change. Until then he had Yuuta to play with.

-

And that is always fun.

* * *

A/N: Now back to studying because sleeping is for people who have lives…


	2. Persistence

Ange: Hopefully this won't turn into a flop. There should be more ShusukeXMizuki. Eh, Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Hippos ish love

* * *

A Genius's Worry

Worry Two: Persistence

* * *

Riiiiing

-

Riiiiing

-

"Hello, Fuji residence."

-

"Fuji, this is Mizuki again."

-

-Click-

-

Beeeeep

-

Beeeeep

-

Beeeeep

-

Mizuki only smiled, "Fufufu, he's warming up to me…"

* * *

**Attempt Three**

-

Riiiiing

-

Riiiiing

-

Riiiiing

-

Riii—

-

"Hello?"

-

"Mizuki again but you probably know that already."

-

"…"

-

"Now don't be like that. We're both tennis players aren't we?"

-

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't hang up on you?"

-

"Ah, just one? Well reason number 18 is that I'll just call again."

-

"Well then enjoy yourself. Good day."

-

-Click-

-

Beeeep

-

Beeeep

-

Beeeep

-

Listening to the familiar dial tone Mizuki smirked. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Attempt #65**

-

Riiiing

-

Riiiiing

-

Riiiiiing

-

Riiii—

-

"Give up."

-

-Click-

-

Beeeeeep

-

Beeeeeep

-

Beeeeeep

-

He was close. He just knew it.

* * *

**Attempt # 75**

-

"_Please leave a message after the beep…beeeeeeep._"

-

"Boycotting the phone are we? Shuusuke why don't we put our differences behind us and get to know each other better?" Mizuki was about to continue but then he heard the phone being picked up.

-

"Don't say my name in such a familiar way," a voice he would always be able to recognize said with just a touch of irritation.

-

"So that's all it takes to get you to respond to me," Mizuki said to the Seigaku tennis player in amusement.

-

"What is it that you want, Mizuki," Fuji asked getting down to business, "you have been calling the house non stop and have almost filled up the answering machine. Don't you have anything better to do?"

-

"Ahh but when I set my eyes on a target I go all out on it," Mizuki answered smoothly, "And I want you…," he paused for dramatic effect, "to play tennis with me that is."

-

"And if I refuse?"

-

"You'll give up in due time," Mizuki confidently answered back. "Besides, he added, "I'll bring Yuuta along."

-

Fuji sighed. There was no getting rid of him.

-

"Fine," he agreed, "Meet me at the street tennis courts this Sunday." With that said Fuji hung up suddenly tired from dealing with Mizuki all day.

-

Mizuki hung up the phone on his end as well. His face was smiling from his victory. He finally broke down the genius Shuusuke.

-

Now if only he could win a game against him.

-

With spirits energized he rushed off to the tennis courts.

-

He had to be in his best form if he ever wanted to beat his rival, after all.

* * *

A/N: I fail at phone conversations and I have this overwhelming feeling that they're OOC. Better luck next chapter though I hope I can pull off the tennis scene. I'll go watch Ryoma get slapped by Tezuka to make myself feel better.


	3. Defeat

Ange: I was going to have the chapter title start with a P word but I couldn't think of anything. And I call myself an English major. For shame.

**Disclaimer**: semicolon

* * *

A Genius's Worry

Worry Three: Defeat

* * *

Fuji passed the week in relative peace now that Mizuki had stopped bothering him for this now at least. Usually nothing gets to him but when a guy that harmed his brother calls his home for the entire day not only inconveniencing him but also his family, there's only so much a person can take.

-

And Fuji reached that limit thirty phone calls ago.

-

Today was his tennis date with the persistent St. Rudolph manager. Well it could be worse; at least his brother would be coming too. And besides it will be a good change a pace for him as well.

-

While they did schedule a day to play tennis, Fuji purposely forgot to mention a time to meet up. If he had to suffer endless phone calls then Mizuki should suffer some endless waiting.

-

It was only fair after all.

-

And with that punishment in mind, Fuji went about his day with his upcoming tennis the furthest thing from his mind. He dropped by Taka's place to indulge in some sushi. He went and stopped by the sport's shop with Momo and Ryoma. He went shopping with Eiji to help him pick out a present for one of his sisters. He even helped Kaidoh rescue a stray cat.

-

When he couldn't delay it any longer he made his way toward the street tennis courts. With unmasked glee, he noticed that his brother was there. Mizuki was sulking on a nearby bench, worrying a curly tendril of his hair as he waited for him to appear. Apparently he had been paying close attention for his arrival because he had barely been there when the third year sprang up, his glum attitidue gone.

-

"We thought you stood us up for a moment Fuji," Mizuki accused. "Next time we'll have to communicate better it seems."

-

Fuji's smile only grew. So he thought there will be a next time.

-

"Now Fuji how about we…," Mizuki paused in mid sentence seeing as how the tennis player wasn't paying any attention to him.

-

Bypassing Mizuki completely Fuji headed straight for Yuuta, surprising him with a hug.

-

A bit bothered that he was ignored yet again Mizuki let it pass. He was still going to play a match with Fuji and that's all that really mattered.

-

Mizuki walked over to the brothers, determined to break up the bonding time so that they can start the tennis match. "So, Fuji how about we begin our match," Mizuki suggested.

-

Fuji only glared at him, slightly annoyed that he had been interrupted. Mizuki's smile faltered, still not used to the pure intensity off Fuji's eyes. With a sigh Fuji released his stunned brother before he left to start the match.

-

"This will only take a moment Yuuta," Fuji assured him, his eyes closed and his cheerful grin back in place.

-

Mizuki only laughed softly at that comment. He'll make him eat those words.

* * *

-

"Game and set. Fuji wins 6-0,"declared Yuuta who acted as the referee for their match.

-

Mizuki sank to the ground disbelief coloring his face. He lost. He couldn't even take a single game from him. Even with all the new data he collected off him, he still was no match. And Mizuki knew he wasn't playing seriously against him either. What would he have to do to match up evenly against him?

-

"Ahh," Fuji commented to Yuuta, "I was hoping I would get a workout at least."

-

Mizuki rose to join the pair. He would be the bigger man and admit his defeat with dignity, "Congratulations on you victory, Fuji. You won't be so lucky next time however."

-

"You have improved too, Mizuki," Fuji added, "if I wasn't so good then I may not have won as easily."

-

"Are you saying you would have still won even if you weren't as good?"

-

"Who knows…," Fuji answered mysteriously.

-

"Well, it's getting late so we should be heading back. Come along Yuuta."

-

Before Yuuta could follow though, Fuji grabbed his younger brother's arm to prevent him, "You didn't think I'll play you for nothing did you?"

-

"What are you saying," Mizuki asked as he saw this situation slipping further out of his control.

-

"I think Yuuta is a good enough first place trophy for me"

-

"B…but," Mizuki objected, did he plan this all along?

-

"Come along Yuuta," Fuji said dragging his brother along with him, "we're having your favorite for dinner tonight."

-

Mizuki just stared at the diminishing forms of the two before breaking out into his signature laugh.

-

It looks like it's back to the drawing boards for him.

* * *

A/N: And done. Grr for being so diabolically adorable Fuji is hard to write. Ah well. And my tennis match cop out makes me ashamed. Yay!


	4. Distrust

**Ange:** Ahh this is such a delay I doubt anyone will even remember this story. The plot's hazy to me too so it'll be an adventure. This chapter was painful coming out. I hate it so I'll just have to make up for it with the next update. Whenever that'll be that is.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

* * *

A Genius's Worry

Worry Four: Distrust

* * *

Fuji opened the door to the persistent knocking echoing through the house so early in the morning. His bleary eyes came face to face to Mizuki's triumphant ones.

-

He firmly shut the door in his face.

-

"Fuji why don't you open the door?" Mizuki pleaded through the wooden barrier.

-

"No." Fuji plainly said before heading back upstairs to catch up on his sleep. Practice ran real late yesterday so he needed all the rest he could get. He wouldn't allow Mizuki or anyone else to get in his way.

-

Well if it was Yuuta then that would be a different story.

-

Mizuki smiled knowingly when he heard Yuuta's brother walk back upstairs. He'll have to be tactful with this one but that's fine with him, he can wait.

* * *

Fuji came down later for breakfast fully rested. He went to sit in his usual place at the table when he noticed it already occupied

-

…by Mizuki.

-

"What's Mizuki doing here," Fuji asked with an exceedingly pleasant face to his mother who was spooning out the meal for everyone.

-

"Oh well your friend Mizuki missed breakfast so I invited him to ours. After hearing how good friends you two are, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he took your seat."

-

"Of course not," Fuji agreed his inner thoughts hidden from everyone but Mizuki. Fuji took up the empty spot belonging to Yuuta which faced opposite his normal seat.

-

"Please pass the fish, sister", Fuji said intent on ignoring Mizuki during the meal.

-

Mizuki realized he'll have to be the one to start it off this time.

-

"So Fuji," Mizuki began as he took another helping of rice, "what do you have planned for today.

-

No response.

-

"This soup is really good mom," Fuji said as he spooned a bit into his mouth.

-

It seems he'll have to try this at a different angle then.

-

"Because I was thinking that we should practice tennis with each other today. It's been two weeks since our last match and I think I've improved a bit."

-

Fuji's family cast confused looks at each other as Shuusuke continued to ignore their guest.

-

"It's been awhile since I've seen you play," his sister said trying to help, "since I have time today we should make a picnic out of it."

-

That shocked Fuji out of his meal. Now his family is on Mizuki's side? Oh, he is good. Fuji schooled his face into his familiar smile.

-

"Well only for you sis," he said as way of agreement. "I'll just go finish my chores and then we can head to the courts before they get filled up.

-

"I can help you make the food," Mizuki piped up glad that everything was going his way for once. "my mom taught me how to make some great dishes."

-

"Oooh sounds like a plan," Yumiko consented getting into the spirit of things.

-

With Fuji all but forgotten he headed upstairs to clean his room and finish the last bit of homework he had. He didn't now what Mizuki was planning.

-

But whatever it was, it won't get by him.

* * *

A/N: Review for me?


	5. Conflict

**Ange: **Wow so I updated this old fic. If it wasn't for Kinnetic Ishisu this would still be on the backburner so thanks for that. I tried to make it not so short as usual because who knows when the next update will be but I'm sure I failed at that. Enjoy the story and don't forget to reply even if it's too shame me into updating more.

* * *

A Genius's Worry

Worry 5: Conflict

* * *

Like the last time Fuji played against Mizuki he did his best to delay it as long as possible. He did all his homework that was due for the following week and even started on the outline for the research paper that didn't have to be turned in until the end of next month. He finally got around to cleaning his room and even did the whole upstairs while he was at it, bathroom included. But although he could put off Mizuki all he wanted without any regret or guilt he couldn't do the same to his sister.

-

He had to live with her after all.

-

So after much procrastination he headed downstairs to join them in the impromptu outing. Entering the kitchen he saw the two standing much too close together for his comfort. With an uncharacteristic frown on his face he knocked on a nearby wall noting how quickly they jumped away from each other a slight blush coloring both their cheeks.

-

That can't be good.

-

"I'm all ready now," Fuji said to the nervous pair his smile back in place hiding his calculating gaze from view.

-

He'll have to keep a close eye on them it seems.

-

"Oh that's great," his sister said with forced cheerfulness trying to play off the awkward moment. "I'm going to go get the keys so why don't you two bring the food to the car. I'll meet you both outside." With that said she left the two boys alone to clean up the mess and carry the food and drinks outside.

-

Fuji went to the sink and began washing the dishes and Mizuki joined alongside him rinsing the suds off and placing them carefully on the drying rack.

-

They did this in silence for a bit each lost in their own thoughts. Fuji handed him a spatula covered in bubbles. Mizuki rinsed it and allowed it to drip dry on the rack. Then the process started all over again.

-

"Whatever it is that you are doing," Fuji said while soaping up a frying pan his eyes attentive on the task, "...stop it."

-

Mizuki paused in his duties to look at Fuji who ignored him in favor of scrubbing the grime off the pan. For a moment he thought he was hearing things but then he noticed how serious Fuji looked even with that smile in place.

-

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mizuki replied with a knowing smile as he started to rinse off the frying pan.

-

Fuji turned off the faucet halting Mizuki in his duties. "Don't play me for a fool," he said the smile gone from his face and the deep blue of his eyes clearly visible. "Whatever plan your cooking up I will find out about it and stop it so I would either stop it if I were you or…"

-

"Or…" Mizuki repeated somehow drawn into Fuji's now threatening demeanor.

-

Fuji just smiled before returning to the dishes and the threatening aura the surrounded him suddenly vanished.

-

"…just hope I'm not quite the genius I claim to be."

* * *

Ten minutes later found Fuji staring at his sister's car trying to hide his displeasure of Mizuki managing to grab the front seat before him. It's not that he's terribly attached to sitting in the front though. It's just that now Mizuki and his sister would have a bubble of privacy up there while he's regulated to being alone in the back. With a strained smile he went to sit in the back ignoring Mizuki's victory grin along the way.

-

"Well seeing as how the street tennis courts are no place to have a picnic," Yumiko said while backing out of the driveway. "I thought we could go to the park and have it there. There are tennis courts over there too."

-

"The one by the high school?" Fuji questioned. Their courts weren't as nice as the street tennis courts but they'll do.

-

Yumiko shared a secret glance with Mizuki and Fuji found himself on guard once again. "Erm…no," she said. "It's a new place out of town. Mizuki suggested it."

-

"Is that so," Fuji commented, his smile becoming extra wide now.

-

Mizuki didn't comment but instead fiddled around with the radio, for once having no quick retort on hand. Fuji forceful smile relaxed as peered out the tinted window looking at the passing scenery. It's only a matter of time now. Mizuki's plan wasn't so impenetrable after all. Now Fuji being a genius knew this already.

-

It's just that Mizuki realized this as well.

-

And so Shusuke enjoyed the view satisfied at finally feeling back in control. Mizuki on the other hand squirmed from his position in the front his eyes subconsciously finding their way onto Fuji every so often through the rear view window. And Yumiko, she drove on lost in her little world unknowing to the conflict she just produced.

-

The conflict that Fuji was relishing every moment of.

* * *

A/N: And that's the story I'll try to update soon since I'm going to use that for National Novel Writing month as opposed to writing and actual story. Lazy I know but I blame school. Till next time inspiration hits me.


End file.
